Give it to me baby, give it to me motherfer
by imquinntanaships
Summary: This is a Rivergron one shot, inspired by Bruno Mars's song "Gorilla" If you're not into anal or strap on don't read. Is not very explicit but it has some mentions. I hope you like it. And if you do, comment and favorite, that'll make me happy :D


**I was listening to Bruno Mars's gorilla, and I thought "What a sexy song" And decided to write this. So, it's gonna have a lot of smut so if you're not into that don't read. Also, if you're not into anal and strap on, don't read.**

**Ooh I got a body full of liquor****with a cocaine (caffeine) kicker****and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall**

"Dianna, finish your coffee first"

Dianna Agron was pushing Naya to the walls of her trailer at the glee set. Dianna's lips were attacking Naya's neck and her hand was holding the cup of coffee they bought minutes ago.

**So lay it down, lay it down**

Dianna let her coffee rest on the floor and took Naya's hand leading her to the bed.

"I could've hold the coffee and you at the same time"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Dianna laid Naya on the small couch on her trailer, laid on top of her and got rid of Naya's clothes as well as her own.

**You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes let me hear you say you want it all**

After about 10 minutes of making out, Naya was already holding her legs with her knees up to her ears, giving Dianna all the space she wanted on her vagina.

Dianna's crazy tongue was exploring Naya's vagina inch by inch. When she looked up to see Naya's face her eyes were speaking for her, telling her to don't stop.

**Say it now, say it now**

Dianna was teasing Naya's entrance with two fingers. Naya needed them inside of her, but Dianna loved to play.

"You want it babe? Say it"

Naya was biting her lips to hold her moans.

"Say it"

"Fuck me Di, just fucking do it"

Naya could barely talk, her breathing was hard, and her moans weren't helping.

**Look what you're doing, look what you've done but in this jungle you can't run**

Dianna was seriously wet just for watching her co-star going trough an orgasm. After Naya calm down, Dianna got on her knees and putted Naya's hand on her vagina.

"Can you see how wet you got me? You gotta do something about it."

"But I have to shoot a scene in 5 minutes"

"You can't leave me like this"

Naya didn't resist at all, she rather loose her job than losing the opportunity to taste Dianna.

"Ride my tongue"

Dianna got in position and Naya's tongue started to ran on Di's vagina. 

**'Cause what I got for you I promise it's a killer, you'll be banging on my chest bang bang, gorilla**

Naya was pleased at the taste of Dianna, when she came; Naya's lips were full of Dianna's juices. Something Dianna loved was her friend boobs, so she moved her hips and rubbed her own clitt with Naya's nipple. Naya's hands were grabbing Dianna's hips as she bounced up and down. Naya's breasts were full of Dianna's juices and Naya loved it.

**Ooh, yeah you and me baby making love like gorillas. Ooh, yeah you and me baby making love like gorillas**

"Dianna go get the strap on"

Dianna wouldn't miss strap on sex for anything, she happily grabbed the strap one and put it on. You may think Naya was the active one but actually Dianna was, she loved getting all possessive and dominant. She got Naya whipped.

"Get on your hands and knees for me nay nay"

**Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair but you don't look like you're scared you just smile and tell me, "Daddy (Dianna), it's yours."**

Naya was on her hands and knees as Dianna told her, Dianna was grabbing her hips from behind enjoying the view of Naya's back and with the strap on full inside of her.

Things got hotter very fast, Dianna was hitting it hard grabbing Naya's hair and pulling it a little while Dianna's hips fucked her hard. Dianna spanked Naya and squeezed her butt.

"Who's this amazing as from?"

"It's yours Di, keep going babe"

Naya's moans were so loud, almost half of the glee crew was aware of what was going on.

**'Cause you know how I like it, You's a dirty little lover**

After Naya came she knew what she had to do. She got on her knees in front of Dianna and started to suck on the strap on. Dianna almost came just for the image of Naya sucking her.

"You know how I like it"

Naya had to shoot a bed scene with Heather, and the whole crew was looking for them but Naya didn't care. She wanted more of Dianna, Di wasn't on set very often, and she can't miss the opportunity.

**If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop, we keep rocking while they're knocking on our door**

Ryan Murphy, Mark, Heather, Lea, Jenna, Kevin & Chord were knocking on Naya's trailer, and Dianna & Naya could hear them, but they didn't care. Naya was ridding Dianna's strap on and she wouldn't stop to go and shoot a scene.

**And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby, Give it to me mother fucker!"**

"That's why I don't like Dianna on the set, every time she comes this happens"

They all kept knocking on the trailer door, but Naya & Dianna didn't even hear them.

"Calm down Ryan, we can shoot other scenes"

"Dianna won't be on set again"

"Every time Dianna comes, Naya comes" Chord said and the boys laughed.

"Do you hear that?" Jenna said whit her ear on the door, Ryan threw away his coffee and walked away.

"Give it to me Dianna!"

**Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done but in this jungle you can't run**

After Dianna made Naya come for the third time they stopped for a bit, Dianna looked herself in the mirror and she noticed all the red marks on her back and thighs.

"Look what you did"

"Those marks look sexy on you"

"Come here"

Dianna took off the strap on and Naya laid her down to kiss all the marks she left.

**'Cause what I got for you I promise it's a killer, you'll be banging on my chest Bang bang, gorilla**

They just kissed until Naya's body recover. Meanwhile Dianna's face was between Naya's breasts, her happy place, Naya squeezed them on Di's face and that made her the happiest woman on earth.

**Ooh, yeah you and me baby making love like gorillas. Ooh, yeah You and me baby making love like gorillas.**

Dianna was now kissing every inch of Naya's body, letting her recover from the several orgasms she made her have.

**I bet you never ever felt so good, so good**

Their cast mates gave up on knocking and waited on Heather's trailer for them to come out.

Dianna now had Naya's ass on her face and she was licking the lips of her vagina and teasing her but hole with one finger.

Naya have never felt something like that. Dianna didn't have her finger in only around it and Naya loved it.

"God Dianna, I've never felt this good"

**I got your body trembling like it should, it should**

When Naya relaxed Dianna got her finger in and moved it slowly along with her tongue on Naya's vagina. Naya was trembling and Dianna couldn't be more proud of herself.  
>She made her come for a fourth time on one day.<p>

**You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you**

After Naya recovered from her orgasm they just cuddled, Dianna was stroking Naya's hair and Naya was resting her head on Dianna's chest.

"Can I leave Ryan and marry you?"

"Not now baby, catch your breath first"

Dianna smiled and kissed her forehead. They had plans, they will both come out a year after glee ends and will get married.

**Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas**

"We'll have lots of sexy love making right?"

"Yes Nay, we'll make love everywhere

**Ooh, yeah you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas. You and me baby making love like gorillas**

After Naya caught her breath, Dianna's putted one leg between Naya's so their vaginas could be rubbing each other, they scissored like this until Dianna came.

They cuddled for about 5 minutes while they started to help dress each other.

"This bed scene is a sex scene with Hemo?

"Is more like a post sex scene"

"Well, perfect, you looked like you just had sex"

"Thank you for the favor"

They laughed and got out of the trailer, Naya could barely walk, and their friends were waiting for them.

"Di, I bet Ryan won't have you on set again if Naya is around" Kevin said and they laugh.

"Is he mad?" Naya asked

"A lot. You should say good bye to Quinn Dianna" Lea said and their cast mates nod.

"It worth it"

Naya & Dianna smiled and went to the set with a very angry Ryan Murphy.

That's why Quinn & Tina didn't finish their duet. That's why it was probably Dianna's last episode.

**So, what do you think? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
